Icy
Icy is a young witch described as having a "Heart of Ice" (cuore di ghiaccio), referring to her role as the Witch of Ice. As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower, but was expelled in episode 16 of season 1 because she stole the dragon fire. Personality Profile Icy, like her name, is very cold and is often cruel for the sake of being cruel. She is rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. When things don't go her way her temper can get the better of her. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom (in the Rai Version), or Stella (in the 4kids version), because they evade them time after time. Before the Pixies were introduced in Season 2, she often would call the fairies "pixies", as there was no other character called such at this time. After Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." She is often the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. An old nickname, mentioned in Season 3 by Darcy while hanging out in Valtor's lair eating ice cream, was "Six-Scoop Icy", because she ate so much ice cream when she was younger. It is unknown if Icy, Darcy and Stormy are actually sisters; "sister" is a term often used about good friends, or more likely, in a coven. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her "sisters" if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She is always trying to destroy the winx sometimes without her so called sisters. Seasons Season 1 Icy was the main antagonist of the first season along with Darcy and Stormy. She ordered Knut to find Stella's scepter and find Bloom. She meet Bloom who Darcy caught spying on them. When the other girls arrived to help her she proved to be far more formidable. When she was just about to contain the Winx in her Ice Coffin, at the last minute, Stella used her powers to get Bloom and the others out of there. Icy also became the victim of a prank set up by the Winx: Pepe, a cute little duck who saw Icy as his mother. After obtaining Stella's ring they soon realize it wasn't the vessel for the Great Dragon, but a while later, she found out Bloom was. During the Miss Magix contest (in the original version), she cast and removed a spell on her classmate Lucy. After the incident with the Nightmare Gargoyle, she, along with Darcy and Stormy, were expelled. Later, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy went to Earth to steal Bloom's power. Before that happened Icy enlightened Bloom by filling in the missing pieces of her past. After which she, Darcy and Stormy yanked Bloom's power out of her. She and the other Trix then took over Cloud Tower and summoned forth the Army of Decay. Icy herself completely destroyed the Red Fountain Campus by calling forth an Ice Dragon to wrap around the campus, thus freezing it. She faced Bloom in one final confrontation after she got her powers back. She lost, and was sent to Light Rock Fortress. Winx Club: One-Hour Special Icy appeared in this special along with her sisters Darcy and Stormy. She "introduced" herself to Bloom by trapping her in ice. Later she and the other Trix summoned a Cretian Minotaur to trash the school, but they were caught by the Winx and Miss Faragonda. They managed to enter the magical reality chamber to get Bloom's power but failed. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Icy manages to trick Bloom into thinking she was a witch but was foiled by Mirta, who Icy turned into a pumpkin. She then went to Earth along with Darcy and Stormy to steal Bloom's power, and she also managed to connect the dots for Bloom about her powers. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Icy along with Darcy and Stormy managed to take over Cloud Tower, summon the Army of Darkness and destroy Red Fountain. She had a final confrontation with Bloom which resulted in her defeat and the Trix's downfall. Season 2 Icy and the Trix had a smaller role in this Season. The three appeared in the middle of the series much meaner and more powerful than before; but are still defeated by the Winx Club and their new member Aisha. Later she is shown joining forces with Lord Darkars', even falling for him like Darcy and Stormy. In "Reaching for the Sky," Icy solved the riddle "What equals the weight of Red Fountain?" by placing a statue of a mage wearing a robe which indicated wisdom on the other pedestal on the Scale of Justice. In "Pixie Village," Darkar summoned Icy to follow Livy to Pixie Village when his "Avalon" pretended to be sick. She managed to freeze the village and threatened Ninfea to give her the fourth Codex, but was robbed of it by Livy. Icy then chased Livy into Downland where she battled Queen Amentia. When it seemed like Icy was done for, Darcy and Stormy arrived to aid her and they steal the fourth Codex. When they were betrayed Icy, Darcy and Stormy merged together to form the MegaTrix, a dark witch with their three powers combined and all three in control. After Darkar's defeat, the Trix Sisters are able to escape. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Icy was seen in Light Rock Fortress after her defeat at the hands of Bloom. She, Darcy and Stormy were rescued by Lord Darkar and were given their Gloomix powers. She managed to steal the Codex from Pixie Village without any difficulty. After Bloom went Dark, Darkar sent Icy, Darcy and Stormy back to Light Rock. Season 3 The Trix are frozen in blocks of ice and dropped off in the Omega Dimension thanks to the Light Rock guards hoping Icy and her sister's hearts will freeze. Icy got out easily cackling and saying, "You think you can freeze my heart? Don't you know that my heart is so cold, it's a block of ice!" The Trix appear with Valtor near the beginning of the season and start to work for him. Icy begins to develop a crush on him like the other girls, but starts to doubt Valtor's power when he starts using th em for his bidding. In order to become a decent match to the Winx and their Enchantix powers, Valtor grants Icy and the Trix with their own Disenchantix; but still are defeated in the end. After Valtor's defeat they are again captured and sent back to the Lighthaven Prison for their attitude change. They show up at intervals throughout the season, causing mayhem and sometimes causing the Winx to earn their Enchantix, such as when the Trix went to Linphea and attacked the Winx Club, resulting in Miele getting knocked into the water and Flora earning her Enchantix, so Icy indirectly helped Flora earn her Enchantix The Secret of the Lost Kingdom 's appearance in the end of the first movie]] Icy, along with the other Trix made their final appearance at the end of the movie; presumed to be under the control of the Ancestral Witches. Magic Adventure Icy, along with the other Trix will appear in this movie. Their role is the representatives of the Ancestral Witches. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_3D:Magical_Adventure Icy along with Darcy and Stormy show up in the beginning of the movie when they sneak into Alfea and ruin the beginning of year ceremony as a diversion to be able to steal a magical compass. The Trix use the compass to locate the Pixie Village. Once there, they lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree Of Life. Unfortunately for Icy, her obsession with wanting to kill Bloom ultimately became her downfall and lead to the Trix and Ancestral Witches' defeat. Season 5 It was shown that Icy, along her sisters, will return in Season 5 and will team up with the new villain, Tritannus. Appearance Icy has blue white hair pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Her eyes are pale blue and like her sisters, she lacks visible bangs but with curls reaching her shoulders. Civilian While in civilian form, she wears a light blue midriff tank top, a light blue skirt with a belt studded with rhombus-shaped diamonds, and her boots are the same color. Witch Icy's witch form is a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow. Gloomix H Icy's Gloomix is light blue with a glowing two-ringed necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it. Disenchantix In her Disenchantix form, Icy wears an outfit resembling a dark blue/navy bikini with ice blue lining, with light blue shawls that attach to her arms and outfit. She also has on a three-layered hair piece holding up her ponytail. . Fairy The Trix infiltrated Red Fountain disguised as fairies in Season 2 Episode 8. In this form Icy was called Sissy and had her hair worn down and turned a very pale blond color with her bangs pulled back. She lacked eyeshadow/makeup other then her lips and wore a winter-like silver jacket with a dark teal shirt beneath it. Along with jeans and high-top shoes. Young Icy Young Icy has very short hair in comparison to her normal self, with noticeable spiked messily bangs. She wore a pale white-blue vest over a sky blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers. She wears a necklace with a diamond. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. Lighthaven Prison Icy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. The other witches are dressed the same as her, only with their own hairstyles. Powers and Abilities Icy's powers are based on ice. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that it's cold, froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship which threw the ice blocks in which the Trix were in the Omega Dimension). She is seen to have the following powers, some using their 4kids names, some their Rai names. List of Icy's spells *'Ice Bracelet:' Causes a circle of ice to surround the enemy, which gets smaller and smaller, coiling around them. *'Frozen Prism:' Releases a burst of ice energy in the form of huge pointed crystals. *'Arctic Blast:' Releases a fragment of ice energy, focusing it, which then explodes, leaving the enemy unconscious. *'Ice Coffin:' Entraps a person or object in ice. *'Icicle Fury:' Releases ice crystals at her enemies. *'Ice Crusher:' A huge chunk of ice builds up next to an object and grows until the thin piece of ice holding it up breaks, causing the chunk of ice to fall on the object and crush it. *'Blizzard:' Creates a blizzard. *'Ice Hail:' Attack that wipes out everything in her path. *'Ice Tower:' Freezes anything in a line in front of her. *'Chill Strike:' She creates an ice blade and impales it to her opponent. *'Frostbite:' Shoots out a chunk of icy ice. *'Ice Portal': Creates a gap made of small bits of ice to go through solid objects (such as walls). *'Icicle Barrage': Sends a barrage of harpoon-type icicles at her enemies. *'Pierce Attack': Sends a group of icicles at her enemies. *'Ice Wall': Creates a barrier of ice. Category:Season 3 Category:Valtor Category:Icy Category:Trix Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Trivia *Her polar opposite is Bloom: **Elementally: Icy has ice related powers and Bloom has fire related powers. **Personality: Icy is cruel and mean and Bloom is compassionate. *The only time Icy lets her hair down is in season 2 episode 8 when she is disguised. *In the 4kids version of Season 2 episode 20, Icy broke the fourth wall when she said "Hey, people love my eyeshadow." *Icy's 4kids voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Mitzi, Musa and Digit. *Both of Icy's English voice actresses for American versions have the initials L.O. Gallery 7po.PNG|Icy owned 17ni.jpg|Trix in Season 1 408355 1272769069783 425 300.jpg|The Trix Icy's Fairy Disguise.PNG|Icy as a fairy Icy2rl0.jpg|Icy in Season 1 S3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg|Trix and Valtor Trix4al.jpg|Trix in Season 1 Trix As Fairies.JPG|Trix as fairies Trix Disenchantrix Icy.png|Icy in her Disenchantix Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG|The Trix in Alfea Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG|Trix in disguise (as Alfea fairies in 4Kids) Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Trix Gloomix Icy.png|Icy's Gloomix Trix Vacuüm Icy.png|Icy vacuum in Civilian Outfit Trix witches (32).jpg Winx Club 26 - Battaglia Finale 003 0014s.jpg ~Bloom VS Disenchantix~.jpg ~Disenchantix Trix Pose~.jpg|Trix Disenchantix ~Hey, Why Doesn't Darcy Have To Wear These~.jpg ~Icy's Disenchantix - Profile~.jpg ~Icy's Disenchantix Attack~.jpg ~Icy's Doll Melts~.jpg ~Icy's Fury~.jpg ~Icy's Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Icy's Nails~.jpg ~Icy's Robes~.jpg ~Icy's Vacuum~.jpg ~Icy Accuses In Robes~.jpg ~Icy Civilian 1~.png ~Icy Civilian 2~.jpg Winx-4-8.jpg Icy and darcy.jpg 250.png 3x05-FireAndIce.jpg IceDragon2.jpg Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG icy36873574.png|Icy's Gloomix imagem02.jpg|Icy, Darcy and Stormy imagem (3).jpg imagem (4).jpg imagem (5).jpg winxclub 4.jpg|blooms catching icy as she faints BloomHoldingIcyNick.png reha.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Witches Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Trix Sisters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Icy